


Snuggle

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Napping in front of a fire with Thor.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick fic for the Winter Bingo thingy.

It was a lovely end to a rather tiresome day, swaddled in blankets snuggled in the arms of your favorite Asgardian in front of a crackling fire. Listening to tales of adventure as you dozed off.

Of course eventually, you were woken up by the steady and loud as hell snoring of Thor. Perhaps Santa would see fit to bring you earplugs for Christmas this year...


End file.
